


Gasoline

by Gwyllt



Series: Homosexual tendencies [Resscott] [4]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Dark, Execution, Explicit Language, Fix-It, Gen, Gray Morality, Homosexual tendencies, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Psychology, Thriller, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt
Summary: Специальный агент Дональд Ресслер пачками сажает преступников за решетку, и большая часть из них оканчивает свою жизнь на электрическом стуле. Его не отличают ни высокие моральные принципы, ни гуманизм - но сожжение заживо не вписывается в его ориентиры.
Relationships: Donald Ressler & Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley, Donald Ressler & Raymond Reddington, Donald Ressler/Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley, Donald Ressler/Raymond Reddington, Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley & Donald Ressler, Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley/Donald Ressler, Raymond Reddington & Donald Ressler, Raymond Reddington/Donald Ressler
Series: Homosexual tendencies [Resscott] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796308
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Ну вот и он, fix-it AU по Черному Списку. 
> 
> Attention! Автор из всех семи сезонов сериала видел только три (3) серии! Поэтому вообще все в этой работе основано на хэдканонах, моих либо моего хорошего друга и соавтора fallenskies.
> 
> Ресслер неканонный! Рэд почти канонный! Генри Прескотт - просто Генри Прескотт хD  
> ***  
> There it is, fix-it for Blacklist-AU.
> 
> Attention! Of all seven seasons, the author saw only three (3) episodes! That's why everything in this work based on head-canons, mine or my dear friend, and co-author Fallenskies. 
> 
> Ressler is out of character! Red is almost in character! Henry Prescott is just Henry Prescott xD
> 
> Maybe someday it will be translated into English. Or maybe not.

1.

— Стоять! Стоять, Прескотт, ты арестован! — специальный агент Дональд Ресслер перемахнул через декоративную изгородь и понесся прямо по клумбам, не обращая внимания на возмущенные вопли местных кликуш. Цветы можно посадить и заново, а если уйдет этот ублюдок… — Стоять!

Пистолет оттягивал ладонь: он бы выстрелил, но, во-первых, кругом гражданские, которых нельзя зацепить шальной пулей, а во-вторых, для этого нужно остановиться и прицелиться — а тогда он точно его упустит.

— С дороги, с дороги! — он врезался плечом в зазевавшуюся бабенку и его повело в сторону, но он справился с инерцией. — Прескотт!

Дистанция между ними неумолимо увеличивалась: черт побери, на нем бронежилет, кобура и новые кожаные туфли, а Прескотт на адреналине, в спортивном костюме и кроссовках, куда более подходящих для бега в условиях города.

Ресслер сделал выбор.

Он остановился и вскинул пистолет, выцеливая Прескотта в спину. Вокруг завизжали, в панике заметались люди, но Ресслеру это было только на руку — они покидали зону обстрела и минимизировали шанс случайных жертв. Он заставил себя не отвлекаться.

Прескотт выскочил на проезжую часть и запетлял между припаркованными на обочине машинами, как заяц, постоянно меняя направление движения и не давая Ресслеру возможности выстрелить...

Дверь одной из машин распахнулась, перекрывая Прескотту путь. Он не успел затормозить и на полном ходу врезался в нее — да с такой силой, что его отшвырнуло на соседнюю машину, с которой он скатился на землю, будто мешок с дерьмом. Ресслер бросил взгляд на номерной знак — знакомый до ночных кошмаров и зубовного скрежета номер Реймонда Рэддингтона, кого ж еще, блядь — и коротким движением поставил пистолет на предохранитель, после чего сунул его в кобуру.

Прескотт прижимал ладонь к ребрам и медленно пытался подняться — но Ресслер был быстрее.

— Ты, блядь, арестован, Прескотт, — выплюнул он в лицо ублюдку, вытягивая из кармана наручники. Тот улыбнулся ему окровавленным ртом и поднял руки. Черты смазливого лица дрогнули в попытке совладать с болью.

— Так и быть, я сдаюсь.

— Тьфу, мудак, — Ресслер развернул его и от души впечатал лицом в асфальт, застегивая наручники. Прескотт глухо застонал от боли, но Ресслеру было насрать. — Мне из-за тебя ворох штрафов придет за порчу городской собственности и нарушение общественного порядка! Как же я вас, уродов, ненавижу!

— Агент Ресслер, — вкрадчивый голос Рэддингтона прозвучал за его левым плечом. Ресслер на автомате едва не выхватил пистолет — он уже и думать забыл о нем. — Позвольте мне самому разобраться с вашим… арестованным.

— Нет уж, — Ресслер рывком поднял Прескотта на ноги. — Я не для того несся за ним через весь Вашингтон, чтобы ты увел его у меня. Я его арестовал, и он будет сидеть, блядь!

— Я уважаю ваше стремление соблюдать букву закона, агент Ресслер, но ваши безрассудные действия подвергают опасности мою сделку с ФБР.

— Это каким же образом? — поинтересовался Ресслер, разворачиваясь к Рэддингтону. Лицо того, как обычно, было непроницаемо. — Что-то я не помню, чтобы ты был хоть как-то с ним связан.

Рэддингтон чуть сощурил глаза, пытаясь разгадать ход его мыслей.

— Дональд…

Ресслер не знал, что собирался сказать Рэд — да его это и не волновало. Рэддингтон, как всегда, пытается прикрыть свою жопу, ведь это именно он познакомил его с Прескоттом; но каша, вокруг которой крутилась ситуация, заварилась только по его, Ресслера, вине. Вот ему и разгребать последствия.

— Я сам могу разобраться со своими проблемами, Рэддингтон, — отрезал Ресслер. — Занимайся своим делом.

Зеленые глаза Рэддингтона блеснули, но он ничего не сказал — лишь коснулся полей шляпы двумя пальцами и сел обратно в салон машины. Дембэ мягко тронулся с места, объезжая Ресслера и Прескотта, все еще стоящих прямо посреди проезжей части.

— Ты же… С-сядешь, Ресслер, — прошипел Прескотт, скаля окровавленные зубы. — За убийство советника по национальной безопасности тебе грозит такой срок, у-у... А ты же знаешь, что делают за решеткой с копами, верно?

— Ох, да заткнись, — Ресслер от души впечатал Прескотта в фонарный столб, наскоро обыскивая его карманы. Пусто. Он рывком развернул его лицом к себе. — Меня куда больше интересует, догадываешься ли ты, что там сделают с тобой. На мой вкус, твоя мордашка очень даже ничего, особенно сейчас.

Ресслер ничуть не преувеличил: казалось, будто губы Прескотта не окровавлены, а густо накрашены красной помадой. Ресслер усмехнулся, не скрывая издевки, и подтолкнул его.

— Шагай давай. Может быть, тебе повезет и дефлорация пройдет уже сегодня, раз ты такая красотка.

Кривая ответная ухмылка Прескотта подняла ему настроение на весь день.

2.

Машина для конвоирования заключенных — разумеется, без амортизаторов — подскакивала на каждой выбоине, отчего у Прескотта то и дело лязгали зубы. Водитель, молчаливый старикан неопределенного возраста, словно нарочно рулил так, чтобы собрать все ямы на своем пути. Прескотт, в пятый раз приложившийся лбом о низкую переборку, даже не мог сменить положение или сесть как-то иначе: цепь наручников, сковывающих его руки, проходила через специальную скобу для фиксации особо опасных преступников. Несмотря на это, Прескотт никак не комментировал манеру езды — его больше волновало, какого размера залог назначат в его случае; к тому же не покидало ощущение, что из-за чертова Ресслера ему и вовсе могут отказать в прошении. Гребаный сукин сын…

Пришлось принять во внимание возможные альтернативы. Прескотт успел обдумать целых два варианта побега: один прямо отсюда, из машины, второй — с подкупом охранника в полицейском участке, когда скупая ругань водителя вернула его в реальность.

— Что-то случилось, шеф? — Прескотт вытянул шею, стараясь разглядеть сквозь защитную решетку, что происходит снаружи машины. Водитель не ответил. Конвойный коп снял пистолет с предохранителя и тоже вытянул шею, гадая — что происходит и не попытка ли это устроить заключенному побег...

В следующий миг машину сотряс сильный удар. Прескотта швырнуло вперед, лязгнули наручники, удерживая его на месте, а в левом плече что-то хрустнуло — больно, но терпимо. Не перелом и не вывих. Конвойный вскочил с места и попытался распахнуть двери, когда машину тряхнуло еще раз — неспособный смягчать удар прикованными к скобе руками, Прескотт снова приложился о злосчастную переборку, на этот раз носом, и рот уже во второй раз за день наполнился кровью. Прескотт с силой шмыгнул носом, набрав полный рот крови, и смачно сплюнул в сторону. Конвойный коп открыл было рот — сделать крайне своевременное замечание о правилах поведения в общественных местах — когда машину тряхнуло в третий раз. Послышался зверский скрежет сминаемого металла, а затем машина закувыркалась — и Прескотт мог только вцепиться в пресловутую скобу и молиться о том, чтобы не свернуть шею.

Машина перевернулась раза два или три, после чего приземлилась на крышу и замерла. Прескотт хрипло выдохнул, не веря, что еще жив, и подтянулся на руках — в перевернутой машине скоба для наручников оказалась прямо над его головой. Браслеты наручников больно врезались в кожу — похоже, пока машина кувыркалась, он умудрился распороть себе руки браслетами. У противоположной стены лежал бесформенный куль в полицейской форме и не шевелился. Прескотт смутно порадовался тому, что все-таки был прикован: из наручников так себе ремень безопасности, но все же лучше, чем совсем ничего — а бедолага напротив, похоже, свернул себе шею.

— Шеф? — крикнул Прескотт водителю, несколько раз с силой моргая, чтобы прогнать пелену перед глазами. — Ты там как, живой?..

Ему никто не отозвался: либо в машине два трупа, либо водитель без сознания.

— Твою мать, — выругался Прескотт. Нужно было выбираться отсюда — для этого нужно всего лишь дотянуться до тела конвойного и забрать у него ключ от наручников...

На лоб что-то капнуло, и Прескотт машинально вытер каплю предплечьем, запоздало улавливая характерный острый запах.

Твою мать!..

Вторая капля упала за шиворот, третья — на предплечье, после чего капли участились, а вскоре превратились в ручейки. Прескотт поднял голову, оглядывая бывший пол машины — да, так и есть. Острый лист металла пробил бок кузова и, по-видимому, достиг бензобака.

— Блядь, блядь, блядь! — Прескотт рванулся изо всех сил, дернул цепь наручников — но скоба держалась крепко — после чего попытался дотянуться мыском ботинка до конвоира. Он не думал о том, как будет открывать наручники с прикованными над головой руками — сердце колотилось в горле, а ручейки бензина бежали по кузову, собираясь в маленькие лужицы, и их становилось все больше. Он почти дотянулся до черной формы, когда дверь машины распахнулась с мерзким скрежетом.

— Херово тебе, да? — с сильным мексиканским акцентом произнес незнакомый голос, после чего чьи-то руки выволокли тело конвойного из машины.

— Блядь, нет! — голос Прескотта сорвался. — Слушай, парень, у него в кармане ключ от наручников — достань его! Тут бензобак пробило, в любой момент…

В дверном проеме вновь показалось бомжеватого вида лицо.

— Бензобак? — мексиканец принюхался и разочарованно вздохнул. — И на кой хрен я канистру три квартала пер?.. Ну, не пропадать же добру…

Прескотт моргнул — бензин, канистра, что?.. Он не успел ничего спросить — мексиканец отошел от машины на полшага и извлек откуда-то из-за спины… Канистру с бензином.

— Нет, стой, что…

Мексиканец не замедлился ни на миг и резким движением плеснул в салон вонючую жижу. Тугая струя врезалась ему в лицо — Прескотт чудом успел закрыть глаза, но не рот, который наполнился маслянистой горькой мерзостью. Мексиканец, впрочем, не остановился и двумя точными движениями довершил начатое, превратив Прескотта в облезшее мокрое пугало.

— Какого хера, блядь?! — завопил Прескотт, отплевываясь. — Ты что творишь, ублюдок?!

— Прошу вас, мистер Хэтли, тише, — а вот этот голос уже был ему знаком.

Рэддингтон.

Прескотт замер, с силой сжимая кулаки, в которых яростно пульсировала кровь. Разум отказывался выбирать, что пугало больше — обладатель голоса или то, что его назвали настоящим именем.

— Рэддингтон, какого хера?.. — выпалил он, тяжело дыша. Пробитый бензобак продолжал истекать бензином, и тонкие струйки сбегали по волосам вниз, на шею и плечи.

— Боюсь, Митчелл, наше сотрудничество подошло к концу, — с оттенком грусти сказал Рэддингтон. — Впрочем, не могу сказать, что я сильно расстроен. А теперь прошу меня простить, мне надо дать несколько распоряжений касаемо тел…

Дорогие ботинки Рэддингтона исчезли из поля зрения.

Митчелл Хэтли — или Генри Прескотт, если угодно — не тратил время на бесполезную ругань. Он запрокинул голову, вновь находя взглядом скобу, к которой был прикован. Обхватил обеими руками цепь наручников и с силой потянул, дергая влево и вправо: расшатать ее, выбить из креплений, сделать хоть что-нибудь… Обшивка зазмеилась трещинами и Митчелл оторвал большой кусок — чтобы обнаружить под ней металлический крепеж с четырьмя болтами. Болты дрожали и качались от каждого удара, но тем все и ограничивалось. С каждой бесплодной попыткой росло его отчаяние: у него было много имен, много денег и много знакомых — но прямо сейчас ни то, ни другое, ни третье не могло помочь. Дерьмо, сука, паскудство! Снова и снова он ожесточенно дергал цепь наручников, в отчаянной и тщетной попытке разорвать ее — или сломать скобу. Металл царапал кожу и кровь стекала по предплечьям вниз, где ее размывали желтоватые струйки бензина. Бензин был повсюду: стекал по стеклам машины, по кузову, по его телу; одежда давно промокла насквозь. Отчаянно выдохнув, Митчелл изо всех сил вцепился в браслет и попытался с силой стянуть его с руки, но лишь стесал кожу — и рану тут же обожгло. От едкого запаха перехватывало дыхание, и Митчеллу то и дело приходилось замирать и хватать ртом воздух, чтобы не потерять сознание от недостатка кислорода и бензиновой вони.

С каждой секундой промедления паника охватывала его все сильнее, мешая думать: прикованного человека просто так бензином не поливают. Только не Рэддингтон. Только не с ним.

— Ну д-давай же, — голос сорвался в убогое хныканье. Пальцы в очередной раз соскользнули с мокрого металла, оставив на коже очередную стремительно багровеющую полосу. Если выберется — ходить ему пару недель с тейпами на запястьях… Бензин под ногами собирался в ядовитые лужи, и чем больше Митчелл дергался — тем больше расплескивал его вокруг.

— Это правильно, — заметил Рэддингтон, вновь появляясь в дверном проеме. — Зачем делать свою смерть болезненной, если можно сделать ее быстрой?

Он присел на корточки перед машиной и с любопытством обежал взглядом салон. Митчелл затравленно посмотрел на него и с очередной раз дернул руками, на этот раз скорее из принципа, чем в надежде на освобождение. Поймал одобрительный взгляд Рэддингтона, от которого спина покрылась липким потом: «не сдаешься, молодец». Это был его приговор.

Рэддингтон поправил шляпу и достал из кармана спичечный коробок. Сухой стук спичек отозвался в ушах Митчелла похоронным колоколом, и он изо всех сил стиснул зубы. Рэддингтона не переубедить, и он не доставит ему удовольствия мольбами. Он не будет кричать. Ни за что.

— Мой друг Дональд Ресслер передает вам привет, — Рэддингтон приятно улыбнулся и одним плавным движением зажег спичку.

Хотя Митчелл обещал себе встретить смерть с достоинством, на этом моменте его нервы не выдержали и он рванулся снова, и снова, и снова, проскальзывая ногами на мокром полу. Рэддингтон никак не отреагировал на это спонтанное буйство и элегически поджег остальные спички в коробке, выжидая, пока те займутся — и бросил коробок в самую большую лужу.

Бензин вспыхнул, как положено бензину. Огонь раскатился по маслянистой луже, перекинулся на штаны Митчелла и ловко пробежал по его одежде вверх, занимаясь сразу по всему его телу.

Первую секунду, может две, боли не было. А потом Митчелл начал кричать.

3.

После того, как Прескотта увели, Ресслеру пришлось еще немного задержаться в Пятом участке: дежурный детектив настоял на том, чтобы он дал показания лично. Он настолько дотошно фиксировал каждое слово, что Ресслер готов был поклясться — он найдет в отчете пару-тройку матерных словечек, которыми он без стеснения пересыпал свою речь.

Он кратко расписал в общих чертах все грехи Прескотта, не вдаваясь в подробности и, разумеется, умолчав, о тех, к которым сам имел отношение. В голове то и дело проскальзывала сказанная змеиным голосом фраза: «я спрятал улики по делу Лорел Хитчин, агент Ресслер, и пока мы друг друга понимаем — все так и останется». Но пока Прескотт за решеткой, он ничего не может сделать — нужно всего-навсего найти эти улики быстрее, чем Прескотт начнет говорить.

— В общем, вот. Он чистильщик и замешан в куче дел. Мы в Бюро собрали доказательную базу, но я не таскаю с собой засекреченные документы, сами понимаете. Я должен вернуться в Бюро, что я с удовольствием и сделаю, как только вы перестанете уже меня пытать.

Детектив внимательно смерил его взглядом из-под круглых очков и кивнул.

— Не забудьте прислать мне копии материалов, имеющих отношение к делу, агент Ресслер, — он закрыл папку.

— Всенепременно, — оскалился Ресслер в улыбке. — Я могу идти?

— Да. Благодарю за помощь, агент.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Ресслер прихватил свой пиджак и вышел на улицу.

Возвращаться в Бюро не имело смысла: уже конец рабочего дня, а он за сегодня и без того перевыполнил план. Интересно, что за целый день сделала та же Кин, а?

Ресслер взъерошил волосы и качнулся с пяток на мыски. Мысли вяло покрутились вокруг возможности поехать в бар и отметить завершение дела Прескотта, но не остановились на ней — Ресслеру не хотелось бухать. Не прельщала его и перспектива провести ночь, копаясь в тайниках Прескотта в поисках улик — Ресслер прекрасно знал положение дел в отделе расследований, все равно Прескотт не попадет на допрос раньше пятницы, можно не рвать жопу.

Его кое-что тревожило.

Слишком уж покладисто Рэд согласился на его условия: даже не начал спор, не попытался настоять на своем, не стал переубеждать. Может, он — как там говорят? — и ищет черную кошку в черной комнате, но черт побери, он слишком хорошо знает Рэддингтона. Если он сдается без боя — это значит лишь то, что он ведет бой по другим правилам.

Он сел в машину и завел двигатель, задумчиво скользнув взглядом по дверям Пятого участка. Из дверей с папкой под мышкой вышел тот самый детектив в очках — и пошел в сторону автобусной остановки.

А может быть, он все-таки параноик.

Ресслер завел двигатель и рывком тронулся с места, сходу встраиваясь в поток машин. Он честно попытался выкинуть из головы Прескотта, Рэддингтона, тупого детектива из Пятого, но чем больше он старался думать о чем-то другом, тем больше крепло его подозрение.

В конце концов он не выдержал, включил аварийку и свернул в переулок, остановившись в первом попавшемся дворе. Телефон сам собой прыгнул в руку — номер Самар был у него на быстром наборе, так что Ресслер прижал трубку к уху и стал ждать.

Самар взяла трубку сразу, как только прошло соединение.

— Дон? Я как раз собиралась тебе звонить…

— Что случилось? — Ресслер повернул ключ в замке зажигания, заводя заглушенный было двигатель. Он же знал, знал!

— Звонил детектив из Пятого участка, сказал, что арестованный тобой сегодня Прескотт…

— Что, Самар?! — машина дернулась вперед, когда Ресслер случайно опустил ногу на педаль газа.

— Пропала связь с машиной, в которой его конвоировали, — четко отрапортовала Самар. Ресслер перехватил руль одной рукой и выехал на дорогу, чиркнув днищем по бордюру.

— Давно?

— Около десяти минут назад. Они выслали патруль на то место, с которого последний раз поступил сигнал, но там ничего нет.

— Где? 

— Угол между Тридцать Восьмой и Пятнадцатой.

— Спасибо, — Ресслер бросил трубку и прибавил газу.

Пожалуй, стоит купить самому себе пива — обвинения в паранойе оказались необоснованы. Рядом с Рэддингтоном любая паранойя имеет под собой основания.

Наплевав на правила безопасности, Ресслер вел машину одной рукой — в другой держал телефон и листал карту навигатора. Прескотта должны были отвезти в окружную тюрьму, тогда после перекрестка конвой последовал бы дальше по Тридцать Восьмой, потом на бульвар, а потом… Его оглушил гудок проезжающей мимо машины и от неожиданности он чуть не протаранил бетонное заграждение — но справился с управлением. Отвлекаться от дороги — плохая идея, но притормозить означало потерять драгоценное время. Если за исчезновением машины стоит Рэд, то счет идет на минуты.

На углу Тридцать Восьмой и Пятнадцатой он не затормозил — незачем, тут уже и так все проверили до него. Потом направо на бульвар, бульвар выходит на набережную, а потом…

На экране навигатора белели три серых квадрата: промышленная зона. Охраняемая, наверняка окружена забором, минимум любопытных глаз… Ресслер щелкнул пальцем по ближайшему серому квадрату, и на экране высветилось: «Табачный завод (закрыто)».

Проще некуда.

Ресслер бросил телефон на сиденье и хищно улыбнулся, переключая передачу.

К моменту, когда он доехал до закрытого завода, уже основательно стемнело, и оранжевое зарево за вафельным забором на заброшенной территории выглядело по меньшей мере странно, но внимание Ресслера привлекло не оно.

В полной тишине среди пустующих зданий кто-то орал, да так, что даже не отличавшийся любовью к метафорам Ресслер решил, что именно так должны орать грешники в аду. Спустя миг он сложил вопль, зарево, отблески которого плясали в ровных рядах окон, исчезновение Прескотта и манеру Рэда решать проблемы — и от осознания происходящего волосы зашевелились у него на затылке.

— Матерь Божья, — Ресслер перегнулся через сиденье и сдернул с крепления автомобильный огнетушитель. Где-то на краю сознания промелькнула мысль, что он просрочен, но какая к черту разница.

Ресслер сорвал с огнетушителя пломбу и бросился бежать на крик.

Ворота, ведущие на территорию завода, были открыты, и он беспрепятственно попал внутрь. Первое, что он увидел — горящая машина. Пламя вырывалось из оконных проемов и открытых дверей и трепыхалось на ветру, еще больше разгораясь; именно оттуда и исходил тот дикий вопль. Вторым делом Ресслер увидел Рэда: тот стоял в стороне, чтобы его не достигал жар, и, похоже, любовался делом своих рук. Как обычно.

Ресслер не думал — он бросился вперед.

— Дональд! — едва расслышал он за ревом пламени, но не остановился.

Да, Прескотт был ублюдком и сраным шантажистом; да, Ресслер был привычен к смертям и своей работой многих обрек на смертную казнь; но сожжение заживо — они блядь что, на Востоке?! Если человек и заслужил смерти, то это должно быть гуманно!

Волна жара опалила лицо и Ресслер остановился — а до машины оставалось еще футов пять, не меньше; и чем дольше он тормозит, тем меньше остается от Прескотта.

Блядь, если он погибнет, спасая одного ублюдка от смерти в лапах другого ублюдка, это будет самая позорная смерть в истории ФБР. Пожалуйста, только без эпитафий…

Ресслер перехватил огнетушитель поудобнее, коротко выдохнул, подбадривая себя, и бросился вперед. К счастью, в машине не было дверей — видимо, Рэд позаботился и об этом. Гореть заживо само по себе пиздец, а уж гореть заживо в паре футов от свободы, но не имея возможности выбраться — это вообще… В словаре Ресслера не нашлось подходящего слова.

Ресслер сунул раструб огнетушителя прямо в огненный зев и нажал на рычаг. Тугая белесая струя вонзилась в самый центр пламени — Ресслер, почти ослепший от жара, наугад водил им из стороны в сторону, сбивая огонь.

Крик, казалось, стал осмысленным, но за ревом пламени и шипением огнетушителя Ресслер не мог ничего разобрать. Огнетушитель в руках заметно легчал — скоро закончится — но к счастью, и пламя заметно стихло, приплясывая лишь в углах кузова. Ресслер подал последнюю долгую струю, залив белой мерзостью дергающегося человека, после чего отбросил бесполезную железку в сторону и наклонился, оценивая обстановку. Белая дрянь — порошок, пена или что это там — ровным слоем покрывала черный салон, раскаленный металл кузова источал жар, и Ресслер мгновенно взмок в чертовом костюме. Странную позу Прескотта — задранные вверх руки, раскиданные в стороны ноги — он распознал сразу: прикован к фиксатору наручников. В горящей машине.

Ресс тряхнул головой, отгоняя ненужные ассоциации — нужно было выметаться отсюда к чертовой матери, пока пламя не разгорелось снова. Прескотт надсадно кашлял, мычал и тряс головой, но Ресслер не мог разобрать ни слова.

— Ты живой, Прескотт? — зачем-то спросил Ресслер, хлопая по карманам в поисках ключа от наручников.

— Б-мм… Мензобак! — хриплый, панический голос был совсем не похож на голос Прескотта. — Бензобак пробит!

Да ну еб вашу мать!

Ресслер плюнул на ключ и подхватил огнетушитель. Двумя сильными ударами он разбил скобу, вывернув ее из обугленной обшивки, и за шкирку вытащил Прескотта на улицу, как можно быстрее оттаскивая его прочь от машины. От него воняло гарью, бензином и палеными волосами, его скручивало пополам приступами жуткого глухого кашля — но несмотря на это, несмотря на скованные наручниками руки, он так крепко вцепился в его руку, что даже у тренированного Ресслера от боли на миг потемнело в глазах.

— Блядь… — Ресслер проглотил продолжение фразы: можно ли винить человека, которого чуть не сожгли заживо? — Тише. Все нормально.

Он думал, что Рэддингтон уже свалил — но тот, как ни странно, был на месте и курил свою пижонскую трубку, выдыхая в воздух колечки дыма, будто его тут недостаточно.

— Рэд, блядь! — Ресслер бросил взгляд через плечо, отмеряя расстояние до машины, и счел его достаточным. Прескотт шлепнулся на землю между ними: задыхающийся подкопченый кусок мяса, ни дать ни взять. — Ты охуел совсем?! Ты чего, блядь, творишь?!

Голос сорвался и Ресслер гулко кашлянул — и сплюнул в сторону. В горле расцвел вкус гари и железа.

— Сочту нужным напомнить, что этот человек, — трубка описала полукруг и указала мундштуком на Прескотта. — Шантажировал вас и в живом виде сулит вам — и мне — огромные неприятности.

Прескотт глухо, хрипло вдохнул и снова зашелся кашлем. На землю с него сыпались ошметки обгорелой одежды и белый порошок.

— Да тебе-то он каким боком неприятности сулит?! Каким, а?! Он прятал мой труп, он шантажировал меня, ты тут вообще никаким, блядь, боком… — Ресслер поперхнулся и снова закашлялся, гулко стуча себя кулаком в грудь.

— Вас не смущает, что именно я порекомендовал вам мистера Прескотта как хорошего чистильщика? — воспользовался паузой Рэддингтон. — А это сокрытие преступления, агент Ресслер. И если в вашем случае вы можете воспользоваться помощью ваших друзей из ФБР, которые наверняка вас прикроют и обставят все как несчастный случай, то у меня такого покровительства нет. И если мистер Прескотт начнет говорить…

— Но сжигать заживо, блядь! Рэддингтон, ты охуел! — Ресслер взмахнул руками, растеряв все слова. — Ты просто охуел, ты по-другому не мог разобраться, что ли?! Какого, блядь, хера?

Прескотт уже не кашлял — он сипел, как сломанная игрушка-пищалка, и прижимал скованные наручниками руки к груди. Его глаза, в темноте казавшиеся черными, метались от Рэддингтона к Ресслеру и обратно.

— Правильно ли я понимаю — вы одобряете сам факт убийства, но не одобряете методы? — по лицу Рэддингтона скользнула тонкая полуулыбка. — Что ж, раз дело в этом…

В ладони Рэддингтона возник ствол. Ресслер запоздало подумал, что орать матом на самого Консьержа Преступности и слать его нахуй было плохой идеей и инстинктивно отступил — но Рэддингтон направил дуло не на него, а на Прескотта, и одним движением снял пистолет с предохранителя. Прескотт заслонился руками, будто жестом мог остановить пулю. Даже в темноте Ресслер видел, как он дрожит, и подумал — это от страха или от боли? При этом он не проронил ни слова — то ли разучился говорить, то ли из принципа не хотел.

— Как быстро меняются люди перед лицом смерти, агент Ресслер, — Рэддингтон не без интереса разглядывал Прескотта — как энтомолог мог бы разглядывать редкую бабочку. — Но подобные изменения крайне мимолетны…

Дуло пистолета качнулось и застыло: Рэддингтон прицелился. Взгляд Прескотта метнулся к Ресслеру — полный ужаса, паники и даже, кажется, слез.

«Понимаю, никто не хочет умирать», — мысленно ответил ему Ресслер. Но блядь, нет, стоп, он что, ради этого рисковал своей шкурой? Вытащил Прескотта из горящей машины, чтобы его пристрелил Рэд в паре футов от нее же?

Ресслер ценил свои усилия и не был готов так бездарно просрать их.

— Хватит, — негромко сказал он.

— Прошу прощения, агент Ресслер? — Рэд не удостоил его взглядом, продолжая смотреть на Прескотта. Тот же смотрел только на Ресслера.

— Я сказал, хватит, — повысил голос Ресслер. За его спиной догорала машина, которая, похоже, все-таки не собиралась взрываться; на землю сыпался пепел. — Я думаю, он понял. А ты уже достаточно за сегодня развлекся.

Бровь Рэддингтона дрогнула, и он все-таки посмотрел на него.

— То есть вы хотите оставить его в живых? В самом деле, агент Ресслер?

Ресслер бросил еще один долгий взгляд на Прескотта. Этот кусок дерьма его шантажировал, сделал его, Ресслера, своей сучкой, вынудил вывозить трупы и утилизировать их. Из-за него он вляпался в такую капитальную жопу, что до сих пор не верил, что выбрался и над его тупой башкой больше не висит отдел внутренних расследований. Хочет ли он оставить его в живых?..

Прескотт тяжело дышал и смотрел на него — молча, только сиплое дыхание нарушало тишину. Блядь, его чуть не сожгли заживо, но он все еще слишком горд для того, чтобы умолять.

Упрямый сукин сын.

— Он хороший чистильщик, — наконец сказал Ресслер, не веря тому, что говорит. Глаза Прескотта, казалось, стали еще огромнее — куда больше-то? — Живым он полезнее.

Если Рэддингтон и удивился, то на его лице никак это не отразилось. Он склонил голову набок.

— Да, пока не дает показаний в Бюро.

И хотя глаза Прескотта были непроницаемы, Ресслер покачал головой, отвергая слова Рэддингтона.

— Он ничего не скажет. Ведь так, Прескотт?

Темные глаза Прескотта закрылись, а потом он кивнул.

Один раз.

Зато теперь на него смотрел Рэддингтон.

— Вы его арестовали, агент Ресслер. И если он исчезнет, его будут искать по всему континенту… А может быть, и за его пределами, — по губам Рэддингтона скользнула ностальгическая улыбка. — А Бюро, как мы с вами знаем, очень упрямо.

И черт побери, Рэд был прав. Ресслер потер лоб негромко выругался, в очередной раз взъерошив волосы. Дело не будет закрыто, пока Бюро не поймает Прескотта — порой дела оставались открытыми по тридцать-сорок лет. Если они всерьез планируют пользоваться услугами Прескотта, то им нужно что-то придумать...

Блуждающий взгляд Ресслера остановился на обгоревшем теле под ногами, и в голове вдруг сложилась идея.

— Они будут искать, — эхом повторил Ресслер. — Если только не найдут здесь убедительно выглядящий труп.

Прескотт сдавленно застонал и попытался отползти — но Рэддингтон очень убедительно кашлянул, вежливо качнув пистолетом, и он замер на середине движения.

— Я вас слушаю, агент Ресслер, — голос Рэддингтона не изменился, но Ресслер знал, о чем он думает. Просто, блядь знал. Агент ФБР помогает инсценировать смерть преступника. Оборжаться.

— Что с водителем и конвоиром? — не попался Ресслер на удочку.

— Водитель без сознания со сломанной ногой. Конвоиру не повезло, — Рэддингтон чуть улыбнулся. — Но вам все равно нужно третье тело, если я правильно понял ход ваших мыслей, агент Ресслер.

Блядь, да. Точно. Ресслер снова запустил пальцы в волосы, пытаясь прикинуть на пальцах — из какого морга он может спереть труп, прикрывшись значком агента ФБР, и чтобы это не выглядело слишком уж подозрительно…

А потом понял, что сыт всем этим дерьмом по горло. Ему обрыдло прятать трупы, обрыдло скрываться от своих же коллег, обрыдло подставлять задницу под удар. Рэд эту кашу заварил — вот пусть сам и разгребает.

— Вот ты, блядь, и займись этим, — голос все еще сипел, и Ресслер хрипло откашлялся и снова сплюнул в сторону. — Ты же тоже зависишь от его показаний, помнишь? Так что это и в твоих интересах тоже. И даже не думай подстроить еще один несчастный случай, или у тебя действительно будут проблемы с Бюро. Не думаю, что Купер одобрит сожжение человека — даже преступника, даже в интересах отдела. Твоя сделка будет аннулирована, и тебе придет пиздец, я гарантирую.

Повисла пауза. Ресслер старался не думать о том, что шантажирует самого Рэддингтона — слова уже были сказаны, и если его утром выловят из Потомак-Ривер, то так тому и быть. Черта с два он пойдет на попятный, черта с два будет извиняться, черта с два, блядь, позволит ему убить Прескотта.

Рэддингтон смерил его нечитаемым взглядом и кивнул, после чего разрядил пистолет и сунул в карман — будничным, обыденным жестом.

— Угрозы и шантаж, агент Ресслер. Теперь мы с вами говорим на одном языке, — его голос звучал, как всегда, добродушно, но Ресслера не покидало ощущение — да, да, все та же Рэддингтон-паранойя — что все слишком гладко. Слишком спокойно.

_Если Рэддингтон сдается без боя — значит, он ведет бой по другим правилам._

— Хорошо, я займусь этими мелочами, — лицо Рэддингтона было непроницаемо.

Он прошел мимо Прескотта и мимо Ресслера, не удостоив взглядом ни того, ни другого. Достал телефон, будто бы вовсе забыв о том, что рядом с ним есть еще кто-то, и принялся раздавать указания — поехать на Вашингтон-Хайтс, найти там какого-то Бримли… Ресслер заставил себя не слушать — не его забота, как Рэддингтон будет решать эту ситуацию.

Под его ногами лежал Прескотт.

Ресслер закусил губу, оглядывая его. Выглядел он погано, но не орал от боли и вроде бы даже мог самостоятельно двигаться… Что, наверное, означало, что все не так уж плохо, как выглядит.

Но что, блядь, ему делать с полутрупом, которого нельзя везти ни в одну больницу Вашингтона?

— Агент Ресслер, — окликнул его Рэддингтон. Ресслер обернулся и поймал все тот же странный, нечитаемый взгляд. — Я настоятельно рекомендую вам убраться отсюда как можно быстрее. Вместе с вашим новым другом. Незачем мистеру Прескотту торчать рядом с местом собственной гибели.

Рэддингтон был прав. Ресслер гулко кашлянул — уже скорее по привычке, нежели по необходимости — и наклонился, протягивая к Прескотту руку. Тот скосил на него полные страха глаза и дернулся, пытаясь отстраниться — но глухо застонал и без сил рухнул на асфальт.

— Лежи смирно, — буркнул Ресслер и одним движением поднял его на ноги. Прескотт едва на них держался, заваливаясь то влево, то вправо.

Вот нахуя он его спас?..

Выдохнув, Ресс забросил на шею его руки, все еще скованные наручниками, и потащил его к своей машине. Сучьи потроха, он ведь всего три дня назад был на мойке и выложил шестьдесят баксов за полную чистку салона…

От Прескотта воняло гарью, бензином и прочим химическом дерьмом, и при каждом шаге он глухо постанывал. Многострадальный костюм Ресслера мгновенно покрылся белой пылью, копотью и жирными пятнами бензина, но Ресслер не испытал по этому поводу никаких эмоций — все равно после сегодняшнего его или выбрасывать, или пускать на тряпки.

Он без церемоний бросил Прескотта на заднее сиденье, небрежно сложил в салон его ноги и с силой захлопнул дверцу. Потер переносицу, выругался от души, пользуясь тем, что его никто не слышит — после чего обошел машину и сел на водительское сиденье. На пассажирском лежал забытый телефон, мигая значком уведомлений: ему трижды звонила Самар и дважды — Купер.

Ресслер откашлялся — громко, от души.

— Раз-раз, — вновь прочистил горло, сплюнул в открытое окно и попробовал еще. — Раз-раз. Один, два, три, четыре.

Звучание голоса его устроило: не задыхается, не хрипит, разве что говорит глуше обычного, но помехи на линии скрадут этот момент. Он набрал номер Купера и прижал трубку к уху.

— Алло, Купер? Да, я в порядке, не хотел отвлекаться от дороги. Я проехал по маршруту конвойной машины, но ничего не нашел. Они как сквозь землю провалились, — сказал Ресслер, глядя в боковое зеркало на то, как какой-то мужик суетится вокруг обгоревшей машины. — Слушай, я устал, жутко хочу жрать и по-человечески выспаться после этих скачек по всему городу. Ты не против, если я возьму пару дней за свой счет? Хочу отдохнуть, скатаюсь в Балтимор, развеюсь... Я перед тобой в долгу, спасибо, Куп.

Ресслер вновь бросил телефон на сиденье, обхватил обеими руками руль и побарабанил пальцами по теплому пластику. Так и не придя ни к какому решению, он завел двигатель и выехал на дорогу. В Балтимор ехать нельзя, а следующий ближайший крупный город после него — Ричмонд… Значит, туда они и поедут.

Ресслер пропустил машину скорой помощи и повернул налево, встраиваясь в редкий поток машин: все ехали домой, и только такие психи, как он, собирались до полуночи торчать за рулем на пути в другой штат.

Светофор мигнул, переключаясь на зеленый, и Ресслер свернул на автостраду 95. Цепь фонарей уходила за горизонт, разливая кругом оранжевый свет, тишина давила на уши, а поездка обещала быть долгой — сто с хреном миль в одну сторону, да еще в такой-то компании... Ресслер наугад ткнул пальцем в радиоприемник, надеясь, что попадется что-нибудь приличное...

— _I’m a match, she’s kerosene_ , — заполнил салон разухабистый ска-панк. — _You know she’s gonna burn down everything!_

Ресслер невольно бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Там, в полной темноте, блеснули глаза Прескотта — даже жаль, что он не может толком разглядеть его лицо.

— _She’s an arsonist in her pastime, and I’ve been burned for the last time!_

Углы губ Ресслера сами собой разъезжались в стороны, и он медленно сжал их и для верности еще и закусил, стараясь сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица. Его разбирал смех, и хотелось хоть одним глазком посмотреть на лицо Прескотта: хоть фонариком назад свети...

— Просто охренеть как смешно, Ресслер, — даже в сиплом, сорванном криком голосе Прескотта Ресслер услышал язвительные нотки. — Прямо оборжаться.

Ресслер тряхнул головой, как одолеваемый мухами буйвол, фыркнул раз, другой — и заржал в голос.

**Author's Note:**

> Song, which was playing on the radio in the end:  
> The Interrupters - She's Kerosene. 
> 
> It might be the title of the work, but kerosene is out of context xD


End file.
